


A Christmas Gift

by EllaMelody



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But he admits it so it's fine, Chan is a slut, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, the sex scene isn't graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMelody/pseuds/EllaMelody
Summary: Your best friend comes over to give you your Christmas present, but then you both end up getting more than either of you planned...Or the one where Lee Chan uses his super-sluttiness for good. Is sluttiness even a word? Hmm...
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in no way suggesting that Lee Chan is actually a slut in real life. I was just thinking about the different members and somehow he seemed to fit the character the best. If you wanna discuss who the real sluttiest member of Seventeen is, feel free to do it in the comments.  
> And if you for some reason can't even imagine the maknae being slutty, then watch the Lilili Yabbay MV and it should solve the problem. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about... ;)

The doorbell rang and you opened the door to let Chan inside. He was wearing the most ridiculous hat that you’d ever seen, with bells and reindeer horns and all kinds of glitter, and his smile was as wide as an ocean. You couldn’t help but smile back.

“Ta-da!” he said triumphantly. “It’s your best friend and favorite person in the whole world coming to bring you Christmas spirit!”

“Wow”, you laughed. “You really went all in, huh?”

“I sure did”, he smiled. “Wait, you haven’t seen the best part yet.”

Taking off his coat, he flashed his bright red Christmas sweater at you. It had glitter and blinking lamps and a big bow in the middle. You covered your eyes in horror.

“Isn’t it amazing?!” he shouted. “It’s perfect for what I had in mind for today as well. I’m here to bring you your Christmas present.”

You looked expectantly at the paper bag he’d brought but instead he stretched out his hands in another triumphant pose.

“Ta-da!” he said again, equally excited this time too.

“Don’t tell me…” you sighed. “Are you the present?”

“That’s right! I’m the best Christmas present you’re gonna get this year.”

When he saw your disbelieving face he continued:

“I’m gonna spend the entire day with you! We’re gonna watch sappy Christmas movies and eat snacks! They had a sale on those giant turkey sandwiches at the store, so I bought some for us! I even bought those disgustingly sweet Christmas candies you like!”

That actually didn’t sound half bad. It wasn’t often you got to spend an entire day with your friend, and you did love Christmas and everything that came with it.

“See?!” he said happily. “I know you! I knew you’d love this gift! You’ve always been a sucker for all that cheesy Christmas stuff.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing”, you grumbled.

“It is”, he scrunched his nose slightly. “But it suits you. It’s kinda cute.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, and then you both started setting everything up. Pillows and blankets for the sofa, movies on the TV and snacks in bowls. You mixed some Christmassy drinks too. Chan took one sip and made a huge grimace.

“I didn’t think it was possible to make a drink this disgusting”, he said. Then he drank some more. “At least it has vodka. I’m gonna need the buzz to get through these movies.”

“If you hate it all this much then why are you even here?” you asked bitterly.

“To spend time with you, my dearest friend”, he said sweetly.

“Mhm, and…? You’re avoiding someone, aren’t you?” you teased. After all the years you two had been friends, it was easy to know what went on in that boy’s mind. Most likely he’d messed it up with some girl that was now stalking him, and he needed to hide somewhere she couldn’t find him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, he said as if the idea itself was insulting to him.

“Really?” you teased. “Then if I check your phone right now, it won’t be full of missed called and unread texts from some girl you hooked up with this weekend?”

“No…”

You reached over and tried to wrestle the phone out of his pocket. He bravely fought back, clearly desperate to hide it from you.

“Okay, okay”, he finally admitted, now out of breath from the intense wrestle match you’d just had. “I might be hiding a little bit, but I’m also here because I like your company.”

“Who is she?” you asked, smiling at your victory. This meant you could tease him with her name for the rest of the day.

“Her name is Ania”, he said and whined suddenly. “I spent one night with her and now she won’t leave me alone.”

“I’ve told you this before”, you sighed. “You have to make it clear to them that you’re not looking for a relationship. Otherwise they’re gonna keep coming after you like this.”

“I did though!” he protested. “I told her I only wanted something casual, and she was fine with it! But now she keeps texting me about her parents’ ski trip to some fancy resort. As if I’d wanna go on holiday with her family!”

“Yeah, you might be a slut, but you’re not a gold digger”, you said, nodding wisely.

“Exactly!” he agreed, nodding too. “How do I get rid of her, Y/N?!”

“I’m afraid you just have to wait it out”, you said solemnly and patted his back reassuringly. “Some people get desperate around Christmas. They don’t want to feel lonely and single. It’ll pass once the holiday is over and she can drunkenly hook up with some new guy for New Years.”

Chan whined even more but didn’t protest. It seemed your reasoning made sense to him.

“Now let’s get this Christmas party on the road!” you exclaimed, trying to turn the moody atmosphere around. “Which movie are we watching first?”

The Christmas marathon started and soon you were both snuggled up in blankets, chewing on snacks and watching some version of Santa fail to deliver his presents. It was nice and quiet and comfortable, like it always was between you two.

Chan’s phone did beep a few times in the beginning, but it didn’t seem to be anything important, because he put it down as soon as he’d checked it. Instead he focused on the movie and soon you were both deep into the Christmas mood, laughing at Santa’s dumb antics on the TV.

Once the movie ended, Chan got up to go to the bathroom. His phone was left in the sofa though, and you couldn’t fight your curiosity. Picking it up, you checked the notifications and giggled quietly at the pictures that filled the screen. This Ania girl clearly had a sizable chest and a quite tacky taste in lingerie. There was also a message asking Chan to “come over and play”! You grimaced at the cliché line. Where did he find these girls?

Chan had always liked girls, many girls, of all different kinds. And they seemed to like him too. You’d watched how it’d evolved over the years. When he’d been younger it’d been love letters left in lockers and secret kisses at the edges of the school yard. As he got older it’d turned into drunken hook-ups at parties, followed by them stalking him on SNS. He didn’t really seem to be able to keep them away, and sometimes you wondered if he’d ever settle down. It wasn’t really his cup of tea, you figured, which was fine: To each his own.

Putting the phone down, you waited for him to return and then you both dived into the second movie of the day, this time some rom-com about finding love where you least expected it. You both whined and complained about the cheesy plotline, but watched it nonetheless. Maybe it was because you secretly loved cheesy things, and Chan knew about it.

As the main character blushed and received a big bouquet of roses, you scrunched up your nose and mumbled to yourself: “Must be nice…” Chan looked over at you and scoffed.

“What are you so grumpy about suddenly?” he teased.

“I was just thinking: Maybe you should buy some flowers for Ania…” you teased back.

“Ha! Yeah, that’ll never happen”, he scoffed. “I doubt she’d like it anyway. She’s not a romance type of girl.”

“Really? Are you sure? Girls tend to like getting flowers…”

“Just because you like getting them doesn’t mean everyone else does!” Chan protested.

“What do you mean I like it?”

“Oh come on!” he continued. “I’m sure you loved it every time a guy gave you flowers. You’re that type of girl, full of romantic fantasies about candlelit dinners and dozens of red roses. Must’ve been easy for your exes to make you happy. Just watch any rom-com and copy!”

“I’m not that obvious!” you protested. “And I know that for a fact, because no guy has ever given me flowers…”

“You never got flowers?!” he asked, looking surprised. “Not even from Seungcheol? Or Jihoon?”

The mention of your ex-boyfriends made you scrunch up your nose even further.

“They weren’t really the flower-giving type…” you finally said. “Grand romantic gestures was a little too much for them. Romance made Jihoon very uncomfortable, and Seungcheol… I guess they both liked things a little more laid back and… friendly.”

The truth was they were both too shy to ever consider buying you a present like that. You were sure they really liked you but big displays of affection made them both very uncomfortable. In the end you’d been a little too much for them and you’d ended up getting dumped, twice.

Since Jihoon had dumped you about a year ago, you’d given up completely on dating. If the person didn’t try and win you over, you weren’t going to make an effort either. It didn’t seem to work out well when you did anyway. Better to build up your life in other ways.

“Well, that sucks!” Chan concluded. “You’re not like that at all. Why were you even dating them? You’re a sucker for all that romantic bullshit! You can do better than them!”

“Thanks…” you said bitterly. “Let’s just watch the movie, okay?”

You both continued watching. Soon a steamy love scene was playing out on the screen in front of you. The main characters were kissing and entering a bedroom, clearly getting ready to do the naughty horizontal tango. As they were undressing one another you mumbled quietly: “That would’ve been nice too…”

“What would’ve been nice?” Chan asked startling you and making you jump slightly in your seat.

“Wah, you scared me”, you answered trying to change the topic. If he found out the truth he’d never let you live it down.

“You were talking. And I listened”, he said simply. “Can’t blame me for that, now can you? So what was it you were talking about? What’s nice?”

“Nothing, I was just talking to myself. Don’t worry about it”, you answered, turning to put your focus back on the screen, hoping that would be enough to make him do the same.

At first it seemed to work and that made you relax a bit, but then you heard him mumble to himself:

“What would’ve been nice? ... It can’t be kissing. I’ve seen you getting kissed… Do you have a specific fetish for having someone undress you or something?”

When that comment made him giggle, you covered your eyes in embarrassment.

“No”, you whined. “That’s not it. Please, just drop it, will you?”

“But now I’m curious!” he protested. “What was it that made you say something like that? You looked so longing and sad. Something in this scene must’ve made you feel like that!”

Moans and sighs could be heard from the TV and you blushed, feeling caught in the headlights and quickly looked away to avoid his gaze.

“…don’t tell me…” he continued slowly, “…nooooo, you couldn’t be…”

You covered you cheeks trying your best to hide the red color of your face. The scene had passed on the screen now as the movie skipped ahead to the next morning, but neither of you paid attention. Chan was staring at you, trying to read your face as best he could, and when that didn’t seem to be enough he asked you straight out:

“Are you a virgin?!”

There was no way you could even begin to deny it. The world felt like it was crumbling under your feet and the shame burned your entire body from the inside and out. So you did the only thing you felt capable of doing, which was to let out a loud wail and curl up on the couch with your face pressed into your knees. This was it. You waited for the roaring laughter that would start any second now.

But it never came. In fact, Chan remained very quiet. You snuck a peek at him and saw that he was staring confusedly at the floor, clearly still processing this new information. Then he turned towards you and you quickly hid your face again.

“That’s not so bad…” he said slowly. “I always assumed you did it with at least one of the guys you dated, but you shouldn’t rush that kind of thing. If you didn’t feel ready, then I’m glad you didn’t do it with them.”

That was definitely not the reaction you’d been expecting. He seemed kind, and even sincere. If that was the way he was going to be then you felt okay with being a bit more sincere too.

“It wasn’t that I wasn’t ready”, you confessed. “I was. It just… it didn’t happen, really.”

“What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

“They were too shy, okay?!” you finally burst out. “Neither of them wanted to, and it made them uncomfortable to even talk about it, so I just kinda… gave up…”

“So you wanted to, but they rejected you?” he said, and now he was biting down a smile, his nostrils flaring dangerously.

“Stop smiling like that!” you whined. “It’s embarrassing enough as it is!”

“It’s not embarrassing!” he protested. “It’s just a little comical. I can imagine it, you trying to seduce them, and them just freaking out...”

“Don’t imagine it!” you interrupted, giving him a shove.

“Okay, but it’s hard not to”, he teased. You buried your head and started wailing again.

“Fine, fine, I won’t imagine it!” he laughed. “Honestly I’m only teasing you about this because it’s so easy. Why are you this upset about it?! Being a virgin isn’t that big of a deal!”

“It is a big deal!” you complained. “Maybe not yet, but I’m nowhere near hooking up with anyone. Before you know it I’ll be that weirdo that there must be something wrong with since she never had sex before…”

“That’s not even close to true”, Chan chuckled. “And if it’s that important to you, then just go with me to the next party. I’m sure you can find some guy willing to sleep with you there. You’re not hideous or anything.”

“Thanks, but I’m not a slut like you. I might be a little too romantic but I don’t want my first time to be with some guy I just met and will never see again.”

“Fair enough”, Chan said.

You both turned quiet, and you leaned your head on your knees, feeling defeated. This was something you’d spent way too much time worrying about, and now that it was out in the open you didn’t know how to stop the bad thoughts from flooding your brain. Being rejected twice had really messed with your head.

In the middle of your self-depreciating inner rant, Chan cleared his throat:

“Okay, this might be an awful idea, and you can hit me if you want to, but…” he hesitated for a second before continuing: “We could do it if you want… have sex I mean…”

You stared at him like he’d gone insane. What was that boy talking about? After all the girls he’d slept with so far, now he wanted to add you to the bunch?

“I know, I know, it’s a bad idea”, he said quickly, looking at your shocked face. “Here, just hit me”, he stretched out his arm, pulling back his sweater and offering you the pale, smooth skin of his wrist.

You stared at his arm, and then back at him; this silly boy that’d been your friend for so many years now. Sure, you’d never thought of him that way before, but at least he was someone you trusted and cared about. He was a stable presence in your life and despite sometimes being an idiot you knew he cared about you too. Plus, with all the experience he had, he should be decently good at it, right?

“You wouldn’t start avoiding me afterwards, would you? Like you’re avoiding Ania?” you asked suspiciously.

“Of course not!” he answered. “I’m not a complete idiot!”

“No, only parts of you”, you teased.

“Hey!” he protested and laughed a little. “Yeah, that’s probably true”, he conceded then. “But you’re just as idiotic as I am, just so you know.”

“Yeah, I think that’s true”, you agreed. “Because I just decided to take you up on your offer.”

“Really?!” Now it was his turn to be shocked.

“Yeah, why not? I’m ready”, you explained. “And you may be an idiot, but you’re a dear idiot and I know you’d never hurt me. Plus, you should use your superpower for good once in a while.”

“My superpower is sex?” he smirked.

“No, just general sluttiness”, you clarified.

“Fair enough, I accept it”, he shrugged his shoulders. “So how should we do this? You wanna move into the bedroom?”

“I guess, yeah”, you answered, trying to keep your casual expression. Your nerves were killing you, but you’d rather he didn’t know. If you could treat it as a small thing and not a big deal, it’d be a lot easier to go through with.

Sitting down on the bed you saw him sit next to you. You turned to look at him and he gave you a comforting smile. You tried to smile back.

“You look like you’re just waiting for me to stab you in the back”, he joked. “Relax. I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want to do, okay? So just tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable.”

“Okay”, you answered.

“Good. I’m gonna kiss you now, if that’s okay?” he asked, raising his eyebrows with the question. You nodded, trying to get your nerves to stop jumping around so much. He took a deep breath, so you did too. Maybe he was also nervous? It was your first kiss together after all; except he kissed new people all the time.

“Alright then, here I go”, he said quietly and leaned in, gently kissing your lips. You closed your eyes and kissed back. It was comforting somehow. You knew how this part worked, and could easily follow along. You’d kissed people before after all, though never your best friend…

After a few soft kisses, he started undressing you, and you let him lead you further up into the bed. He suddenly stopped, feeling you tense up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, giving you a worried look. “You wanna stop?”

“No!” you answered. You’d gotten this far, and you were _not_ chickening out now.

“Then why are you so tense? I’ve never seen you like this before”, he said softly.

“Because… because I don’t know what to do…” you explained and blushed.

“Well, of course you don’t”, he said and smiled at you now like you’d just said something adorable. “You’ve never done this before, have you? So don’t worry about it. I’ll show you what to do. Just trust me, okay?”

You nodded, suddenly feeling a lot better. He knew you, and he knew what to do, so you could just follow his lead. He was your best friend and you trusted him.

After that things went more smoothly. Chan took it slowly, one thing at a time, and let you catch up to him. He gave you small breaks and made sure you were okay. Overall it was a very nice first time and you doubted anyone else could’ve done a better job.

Lying in his arms afterwards, you thought about how different it’d turned out to how you’d imagined it. Considering Chan’s previous experiences you’d expected sex with him to be messier, steamier and crazier than it was. This couldn’t be how he had sex with those other girls, could it? Something made you sure it wasn’t.

He’d been so caring and sweet that you’d never needed to feel self-conscious about your lack of experience. When he’d given you some time to catch your breath he’d kissed your eyelids and temples, and generally made you feel cared for.

And yeah, it’d been good, you couldn’t deny that. He clearly knew what he was doing because he’d gotten you there, making you come apart and shiver in his arms before he’d shivered with you. The way he’d looked at you almost made you feel… loved? You’d seen something in his eyes for sure. Except that couldn’t be right, could it? It must’ve been some kind of familial feeling or something like that. Sure you both loved each other, but as friends; nothing more.

As if he’d read your mind, Chan’s arms tightened around you and you felt him peck you head. Why did that somehow make you blush now? This couldn’t be good. You didn’t want to turn into one of his many conquests, who misunderstood the situation and ended up getting their hearts broken. Maybe it was time to break the spell and end this situation.

Pushing away, you sat up and picked up a blanket to sweep it around you. Chan turned over on his side to look at you. You tried not to blush under his gaze. Why did he have to look at you like that, like suddenly you were that important to him?

“I’m gonna go shower. I feel sweaty”, you said and hurried over to the bathroom. Cleaning yourself, you also cleared you mind. You couldn’t let this go to your head. Chan had never dated anyone seriously and he wasn’t going to start now. And it wasn’t like that’s what you wanted either, was it? He was your friend and nothing more, whether you’d had sex or not.

Coming out into the living room again, you realized he’d gotten dressed too. Now he was sitting on the couch, flipping through his phone. You went to sit next to him, and he put his phone away to look at you. He smiled.

“Feeling cleaner?” he asked.

“Yes, cleaner and back to normal”, you answered.

“Good”, he smiled. “Wanna eat some turkey sandwiches and watch another movie then?”

“Sure”, you agreed.

He prepared the sandwiches and you poured drinks, and soon you were once again back to the Christmas marathon. Laughing at the movie, you finished your food quickly and then went back to eating snacks. Chan’s arm had somehow found its way around your shoulders, but you didn’t think too much about it. It wasn’t exactly the first time you’d cuddled so what did it matter.

Then his phone beeped and he took it up to check what it was about. Suddenly he was chuckling to himself.

“What?” you asked curiously. If there was something fun you wanted to hear it too.

“Ania just texted me”, he explained. “Apparently I’d misunderstood her completely. When she told me about her parents’ trip she didn’t want us to go with them. She was inviting me over since she had the house to herself for several days and wanted to hook up…”

“Oh…” you answered. Suddenly there was a lump in your stomach. Why did this feel so crappy now? You hadn’t cared before and you really shouldn’t be feeling this way. Fuck!

“Are you going?” you couldn’t help asking.

“Oh, I don’t know”, he answered, looking over at you. “I hadn’t really thought about it… You think I should?” he added, watching your face carefully.

Crap, he was suspecting you already. He must’ve heard how sad you sounded when you asked. You needed to pull yourself together. He was your friend so you should be supporting him.

“Of course you should go!” you said, trying to sound enthusiastic. “A house all to yourself, and a girl who’s just as slutty as you are? Isn’t that the dream? A perfect Christmas!”

“Maybe…” he answered, still looking at your face carefully.

“What do you mean maybe?” you said laughing. “Where did Chan go? You didn’t go soft on me suddenly, did you? Stop looking at me like that and let’s just finish this movie, okay?”

The conversation was dropped and once the movie was over, you made an excuse of being tired and kicked Chan out. He looked a little confused but you assumed he’d be back to happy in no time. The half-naked girl in his phone was suddenly available and you doubted it’d be long before he was back under her again, or maybe over her? You didn’t want to know the details. To each his own, you repeated as so many times before. To each his own.

When he’d left you realized you’d forgotten to give him his Christmas present. As a joke you’d bought him a giant box of condoms, but now you felt weird about giving it to him. Maybe you’d feel better about it later.

Christmas passed by and you spent the entire weekend on your parents’ couch, watching old re-runs and drinking more hot chocolate than you could count. You felt fine really, pretty great actually.

It was over. You weren’t a virgin anymore, and didn’t need to worry about your future the way you had before. Now that it was done, you felt a bit silly. It didn’t make much of a difference, did it? If you ended up in that situation again, you were probably going to feel just as awkward as this time. Even more probably, since Chan wouldn’t be there to comfort you.

No, that was not where your mind was going. You hadn’t heard from him at all since that day and you were sure he was several days into his sexy sleepover with Ania by now. Good for him. He deserved a happy Christmas too, especially after he’d helped you out like that.

A few days later you went back to work, still trying your hardest not to think about a certain someone. A coworker called your name as soon as you came through the door:

“Y/N! Thank goodness you’re here! We were all dying of curiosity! You have to tell us who they’re from!”

Your coworkers all seemed to be just as excited, and you soon realized why. Going behind the counter, you had trouble finding anything for all the flowers that were covering the place. You could make out three large bouquets of red roses, each with a note attached. They read: “Because you deserve flowers…”, “a lot of flowers…” and “many, many, many flowers…”

“They’ve been arriving every day!” an excited coworker informed you. “You think there’ll be a bouquet today too?”

“I don’t know”, you answered, your head still reeling with the many thoughts in there. It was already clear who was sending them. But why would Chan suddenly start sending you flowers? Why now? Although if they started showing up three days ago, that must’ve been the day after…

Just as you were arranging your thoughts, a male voice cleared its throat. Someone had entered the door and was holding out another large bouquet towards you. You received it and quickly checked the new note that’d been attached to one of the stems:  
“Is this enough flowers to earn me a date?”

A coworker who’d been reading it over your shoulder squealed. You tried to control the blush on your cheeks, but it was a lost call. Chan wanted to date you now?

The male voice cleared his throat again, and as you looked at him you suddenly recognized the face under the black cap. It was blushing just like yours.

“So…” Chan said shyly. “I probably should’ve figured this out earlier, but at least I know now, that I love you, and I wanna be with you, and I hope you wanna be with me too?”

The screams and coos from your coworkers were ear-deafening. The whole situation was embarrassing enough for you to grab his elbow and drag him with you to the storage room. You turned to look at him and you’d never seen him look that small and vulnerable before.

It felt like your heart was melting and maybe your brain too. Was this even a good idea? You’d known him for so long you also knew how different the two of you were. And then there was Ania and all the other girls…

“So how was Christmas?” you asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

“It was good, yeah all good…” he answered uncomfortably. “…of course my uncle got drunk as usual though, and mom complained about it, and then dad got all grumpy… yeah it was a whole mess actually, but that’s only to be expected, right?” he laughed a little, suddenly stopping when he caught your surprised face.

“What?” he asked worriedly.

“So you didn’t go to Ania’s house?” you said, now feeling as small as he seemed a moment ago.

“Of course not!” he said, looking shocked and appalled. “I just said I love you, didn’t I? Then why would I spend Christmas with some other girl?!”

“You usually jump pretty fast from girl to girl…” you mumbled, trying to defend yourself a little.

“That’s because I didn’t love any of them!” he said. “But now it’s different! I know you kicked me out last time but I didn’t want to go! I didn’t want to ever leave you again actually! And that’s when I realized how badly I was in trouble, and that I had to at least try. All of Christmas I’ve been thinking about you, wondering if you’d seen the flowers, and what you were thinking. Maybe you were thinking about me too?”

When you didn’t answer immediately, he continued:

“Even if you weren’t, maybe you could? Could you please at least give it a try? Give me a chance? I know I don’t have much experience with this type of thing, but I’ll do everything I can to make you happy, okay? I’ll do all of that cheesy romantic stuff, anything you want! I’ll give you flowers every day! So please date me! Please?”

He was back to his vulnerable puppy face, and you couldn’t stop your heart from beating at an insane pace. That time with him you’d felt it too. You’d realized all the things you’d been feeling for him but never dared to admit to yourself. That’s why you kicked him out. And just like he said, you _had_ spent all of Christmas thinking about him. So what was there to consider?

Enough thinking: You grabbed his shirt and bravely kissed him on the lips, feeling him pull you closer and kiss you back. Your entire body buzzed with excitement and you knew you needed to tell him.

“I love you too”, you confessed while he was catching his breath. His face was already smiling but after hearing that, it seemed to glow with happiness. He pulled you into a giant hug, squeezing you tight for a few seconds before kissing you again, now even more eagerly than before. It seemed like his feelings were a bit too much for him to handle. You weren’t complaining though; being kissed like that felt amazing.

“So is this my Christmas present?” he asked cheekily after you’d been kissing for a while.

“Eh… yeah let’s just say it is…” you answered vaguely.

“Really? So you haven’t even bought me one?” he pouted, a sad puppy face suddenly replacing the happy smile from before.

“I did buy one”, you hurried to say. “It’s just that… it doesn’t feel quite right to give it to you anymore.”

“Why?” he asked confusedly.

“I might’ve bought you a huge box of condoms…” you confessed.

His laughter was the happiest sound you’d ever heard, and soon you were laughing with him.

“Well, don’t throw it out”, he joked. “Who knows, it might come in handy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments because it makes me so happy! ^_^
> 
> I didn't plan this story. It just kinda happened, so don't judge it too harshly.
> 
> Slutty Chan fighting! Seventeen fighting! Everybody fighting! And Happy New Years!


End file.
